


I wish I were an angel (I didn’t know I’m the fallen one)

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Feminization, Lolita, M/M, a little bit of angst, and a little bit of smut, cross!dressing, feminine!harry, i mean Lolita!au of course, inappropriate behaviour (from both sides), mature!Louis, teen!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mieszamy odrobinę zazdrości z nutką niemal dziecięcej naiwności, gdzieś po drodze dodajemy ciekawość małego chłopca oraz chęć bycia kochanym, którą dzieli wspólnie wraz z dojrzałym mężczyzną.</p><p>To wszystko i wiele więcej doprowadza do dziwnych, niekoniecznie szczęśliwych i pożądanych wydarzeń, wywracając tym samym życie trójki ludzi do góry nogami.</p><p>…czyli AU, w którym Harry(16), nazywany przez siebie również Lolitą, nieświadomy tego, do czego ludzkie pragnienia mogą doprowadzić, wkracza na drogę ku zatraceniu, ciągnąc za sobie uporczywie Louisa(33), krytyka literackiego, który prosto z serca Londynu trafia w jego sidła. Gdzieś pomiędzy, mamy Gemmę(28), kobietę pracującą i z całym tym domowym bałaganem na głowie, która nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę, co dzieje się pod jej dachem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I were an angel (I didn’t know I’m the fallen one)

**Author's Note:**

> Shot specyficzny, ale jeśli ktoś czytał moje poprzednie prace, wie, czego może się spodziewać. Shot inspirowany filmem ‘Lolita’.
> 
> Korekta: [ Karolina ](http://wildcaro.tumblr.com/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk)

\- Harry! Harry! Gdzie ty jesteś, do cholery? – chłopak uśmiecha się pod nosem, zeskakując co drugi schodek prowadzący z tarasu do ich rozległego ogrodu. Wystawia swoją porcelanową cerę do gorących promieni słonecznych, które chętnie otulają jego twarz, wywołując na niej błogi uśmiech. Niedbale rzuca książkę Bukowskiego, „Na południe od nigdzie”, na trawę i kładzie się na brzuchu tuż obok niej.  Przewraca na czterdziestą szóstą stronę, czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie zakończył czytać wczoraj historie o mrocznych obszarach ludzkich namiętności, o dojmującej samotności, balansującej niekiedy na granicy obłędu. Zatapia się w historii, z pasją czytając kolejne linijki zapisanych stron, przegryzając dolną wargę w skupieniu.

I wydaje się, że minęły godziny, a może i dni, gdy na tarasie w trochę za dużej bluzie i legginsach pojawia się jego siostra z grymasem na twarzy. Harry spogląda na nią, z myślami wciąż utkwionymi w fikcyjnym świecie, widząc jak zmęczenie bierze górę nad jej młodym wiekiem, jak jej młodzieńczy urok zmienił się nie do poznania, zamieniając ją w typową kobietę pracującą, jak jej twarz postarzała się o jakieś kolejne dziesięć lat, jak jej farbowane rude włosy spięte w nieładzie przez chustę dookoła głowy, sprawiają, że wygląda niechlujnie. W zasadzie, Harry zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem dopiero co nie wstała z łóżka, bo może i tu został pies pogrzebany.

\- Tu jesteś, ty nicponiu! – krzyczy, a chłopak myśli, że i tak ją kocha. Kocha ją za to, że mimo śmierci ich matki nie pozwoliła pogrążyć się przez rozpacz, że miała głowę na karku i zdobyła może niewymarzoną, ale wciąż dobrze płatną pracę, by zapewnić sobie i swojemu bratu dach nad głową, i kocha ją za to, że nie zostawiła go – tego nieletniego gnojka i nieroba, który chodzi z głową w chmurach, bujając w obłokach fikcyjnego świata. A przede wszystkim kocha ją ja za to, że jest jego siostrą. – Pomógłbyś w sprzątaniu domu! – kontynuuje, a Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Myślę, że nawet tydzień nie pomógłbym nam w ogarnięciu tego chlewu. – mówi pod nosem, ale nieco głośniej, że Gemma i tak zdaje się to słyszeć, gdyż prycha zezłoszczona, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Wiesz, że potrzebujemy pieniędzy, mógłbyś ruszyć swój szanowny tyłek! –  _oh_ , jak Harry ją kocha. Mimo, że potrafi być zrzędliwą jędzą, jak teraz, wie, że naprawdę się kochają i oddaliby za siebie życie. W końcu mają tylko siebie.

Gdy jednak Harry zdaje się nie mieć ani odrobiny chęci pomocy swojej siostrze, przynajmniej nie teraz, nie, gdy czyta Bukowskiego, Gemma tupie nogą i krzyczy coś o wizycie potencjalnego najemcy pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, tego naprzeciwko pokoju Harry’ego. Harry nie wie, czy to dobry pomysł, aby wprowadzać w ich życie kogoś obcego, ale Gemma nalega, mówiąc, że w związku z kryzysem w firmie awans zdaje się oddalać niekontrolowanie, a ich życie nabiera jedynie tempa, za czym podąża potrzeba większego pieniądza i przyda się każdy pens. Harry podziwia Gemmę za to, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą, że radzi sobie lepiej, niż nie jedna pełna rodzina, i chciałby się jej kiedyś odwdzięczyć. Tylko może nie teraz. Może jak skończy kolejną książkę. Albo jeszcze następną, tą, którą widział wczoraj w bibliotece w szkole-

Jego rozmyślania przerywa dzwonek do drzwi, który rozbrzmiewa przez pomieszczenia domu, aż przez otwarte drzwi na ogród. Harry słyszy, jak Gemma zbiega szybko ze schodów z piętra, a potem słyszy jakiś szmer i jakieś szepty, możliwe więc, że potencjalny najemca właśnie do nich zawitał.

Przez chwilę wpatruje się w dom, a potem powraca do książki.

♦

Kiedy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek do drzwi, Gemma klnie pod nosem, bo absolutnie nie jest gotowa pod każdym względem. To nie tak, że zapomniała, że w niedzielę, zaraz po godzinie dziesiątej nad ranem w ich domu ma pojawić się ktoś, kto zapewni im lepszy byt. W porządku, może nie taki lepszy, ale naprawdę potrzebują każdego kolejnego funta, który może im wpaść w ręce.

Raz, że dom wygląda jakby właśnie coś w nim wybuchło, i możliwe, że również było to bombą biologiczną ze strasznym odorem dochodzącym z kuchni, bo cóż, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – dziewczyna nie ma czasu na gotowanie, a posiłki na wynos naprawdę ratuję dupę – dwa, ona sama wygląda jakby co najmniej padła ofiarą eksplozji. I, choć nie chce tego przyznać, nie zdziwi się, jeśli facet z ogłoszenia odwróci się jeszcze w progu.

Mimo negatywnego nastawienia sili się na przyjemny uśmiech, kiedy po krótkim biegu ze schodów otwiera drzwi. Kąciki jej ust prędko zsuwają się w dół, i musi odchrząknąć by sytuacja nie była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, kiedy widzi mężczyznę na progu ich domu.

Mimo wysokiej temperatury, mężczyzna ubrany jest w lekki, karmelowy płaszcz, zarzucony na elegancki granatowy garnitur. I Gemma już wydaje się być pod wrażeniem, chociaż nie widziała jego twarzy. Mężczyzna odwraca się na pięcie i wszystko wydaje się być w boleśnie zwolnionym tempie, bo kiedy staje z nią twarzą w twarz, kolana dziewczyny miękną, i łapie się za serce, gdy nieznajomy posyła jej uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry. – wita się mężczyzna, rozglądając się po elewacji domu za numerem. – Nie wiem, czy dobrze trafiłem, ja-

\- Um, tak, z pewnością tak. – spieszy szybko z odpowiedzią, nie czekając, aż mężczyzna dokończy swoje pytanie. – Pan z ogłoszenia? – pyta, już odsuwając się na bok, robiąc miejsce, by mężczyzna wszedł do środka.

\- Tak. – odpowiada z uśmiechem – Tak, szukam pokoju do wynajęcia. – mówi głosem tak spokojnym, tak subtelnym, że Gemma z pewnością mogłaby go słuchać, najlepiej układającego ją do snu.

Wpatruje się w mężczyznę przez chwilę, jak ten przechodzi przez próg z rękoma założonymi do tyłu i wchodzi w głąb mieszkania, i zajmuje jej chwilę by zorientować się, że jest trochę niestosowne wpatrywanie się w przybyłego gościa, gdy ten staje pośrodku bałaganu, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Przepraszam – przepraszam za bałagan, nie zdążyłam posprzątać, mam nadzieję, że-

-Proszę sobie nie robić kłopotu. – odpowiada nieznajomy, unosząc dłoń do góry, uciszając ją tym samym. Gemma spuszcza wzrok i przegryza wargę, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkała kogoś tak onieśmielającego. Jej myśli natychmiast wędrują, czy taka osoba z pewnością nada się, jako ich współlokator, i czy znajdą wspólny język. Tak, język zwłaszcza.

\- Myślę, że jednak lokalizacja nie jest tak dobra, jak myślałem. – mówi przybyły, a Gemma marszczy brwi.

\- Znał pan adres przed przyjazdem. – Gemma mówi twardo. – Nie widział pan nawet jeszcze pokoju. – dodaje, dając do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści łatwo. Mężczyzna wydaje się ulec i pozwala się zaprowadzić na pierwsze piętro, gdzie Gemma otwiera drzwi do dużego pokoju, chyba największego w całym domu. Widzi zmianę w mężczyźnie, która wznieca u niej nadzieję, że ten jednak się zgodzi.

Pokój składa się z niewielu mebli. Ma w zasadzie podwójne łóżko pod oknem w prawym rogu, a w lewym urządzony jest kącik do pracy, w którym również pod oknem wychodzącym na ogród stoi drewniane biurko z dużym krzesłem. Dobre miejsce pracy dla kogoś, kto potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju. I natchnienia.

Mężczyzna mija Gemmę w drzwiach i rozgląda się po pokoju.

\- Ile za wynajem? – pyta jakby od niechcenia.

\- Sześćdziesiąt funtów tygodniowo. – odpowiada pewnie, z lekką nutką radości w głosie, którą próbuje stłumić w zarodku. – W cenie są również posiłki, cóż, o ile je ugotujemy. Z pewnością mogę pochwalić wypieki mojego brata.

\- Brata? – mężczyzna marszczy nos. – Mieszka tu ktoś jeszcze?

\- Tam. – kobieta wskazuje na zamknięte drzwi naprzeciwko – Jest pokój mojego brata. Mogę zapewnić jednak, że nie będzie sprawiał panu kłopotu.

Nieznajomy wydaje się nieprzekonany, więc Gemma kontynuuje:

\- Zaprowadzę pana jeszcze do ogrodu. Tam również może pan pracować - bądź – i się relaksować.  – mówi, niemal chcąc puścić oczko, przed czym powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Zbiega ze schodów i podąża do otwartych drzwi wychodzących na ogród i staje na tarasie, czekając na mężczyznę, który pojawia się chwilę później.

\- Rośnie tu mnóstwo drzew, które zapewnią panu cień w słoneczne dni, i mnóstwo kwiatów, a tam… – wskazuje palcem, ale nie widzi, że mężczyzna nie podąża za jej tokiem myślenia.

Nieznajomy podchodzi niepewnie do barierki, wlepiając swe niebieskie tęczówki w drobną postać leżącą nieopodal na trawie. Chłopak, leży na brzuchu z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach, które kołysze na zmianę, i wydaje się, że nic sobie nie robi z kapiącej na niego wody z pobliskiego zraszacza. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest w książce przed nim, a skupiony wyraz twarzy mówi jedynie o tym, że książka warta jest jego uwagi. I niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy głowa chłopaka nagle zadziera się do góry i zielone, duże tęczówki zostają utkwione w jego własnych. Mężczyzna niczym zahipnotyzowany wpatruje się w niego, w jego anielską twarz, w jego lekko opuchnięte, zaróżowione usta, jego dolną wargę, którą wypuszcza właśnie spomiędzy zębów, i jego zarumienione policzki, w jednym, z których robi się dołeczek, kiedy kąciki jego ust wędrują do góry w kokieteryjnym uśmiechu, i mógłby przysiąc, że w jego oczach widzi nawet iskierki.  Odwzajemnia uśmiech, choć niepewnie i sam przegryza wargę, gdy widzi, że chłopak płoszy się i spuszcza głowę wprawiając swoje gęste czekoladowe loki w ruch. Wygląda pięknie, tak…  _Dziewczęco_ , i mężczyźnie zdaje się w ogóle to nie przeszkadzać. Pasuje to do niego, myśli. Jest uroczy.

\- …a z tamtych jabłek często pieczemy ciasta, zwłaszcza na święta. Placki Harry’ego są wyśmienite! – głos kobiety ponownie dochodzi do jego uszu, i choć niechętnie, odwraca wzrok od chłopaka i lokuje swoje spojrzenie w kobiecie.

\- Ile-ile za ten pokój pani mówiła? – pyta z roztargnieniem, spoglądając raz jeszcze w stronę nastolatka.

\- Sześćdziesiąt funtów. – powtarza kobieta, z wyczuwalnym uśmiechem w głosie. – Czyżbym pana przekonała? Oh, cóż było czynnikiem decydującym? Czyżby ten placek z jabłkami? – chichocze, a mężczyzna uśmiecha się, ukradkiem spoglądając za siebie raz jeszcze.

♦

\- To prawda, że Twoja siostra wynajęła komuś pokój z miasta? – pyta Roger, gdy wraz z Harrym wracają właśnie ze szkoły. Harry mruczy potwierdzenie pod nosem i kopie kamyk, który napotyka na swojej drodze, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. – Podobno to jakiś bogacz i pochodzi aż z Londynu! Co on tutaj robi?

Harry parska śmiechem i kręci głową.

\- Roger. – mówi, unosząc głowę i wpatrując się prosto w piwne oczy przyjaciela. Jego ręka automatycznie wędruje na jego ramię, klepiąc je raz czy dwa. – To nie tak, że mieszkamy na jakimś zadupiu, wiesz? Do Londynu, właściwie to do jego centrum mamy zaledwie kilkanaście kilometrów, mieszkamy na jego obrzeżach na litość boską! – kontynuuje poruszony, i na koniec swojej mowy wypuszcza gumę spomiędzy warg, tworząc balona, który pęka po chwili, sklejając jego wargi.

Roger smutnieje trochę i spuszcza głowę w dół.

\- Niby tak – potwierdza. – Ale wiesz, że ja nigdy tam jeszcze nie byłem. Mama nie ma pieniędzy, a praca w pobliskim warzywniaku nie zapewnia nam bytu takiego jakbyśmy chociaż w połowie chcieli.

Harry’emu robi się przykro. Nie dlatego, że sam w Londynie był kilka razy, ale dlatego, że jego przyjaciel nie ma życia takiego, na jakie zasługuje.

\- Przepraszam. – mówi krótko, a Roger sili się na uśmiech i tuli się do boku chłopca, klepiąc go u góry pleców, tuż nad plecakiem.

\- W porządku. – uspokaja. – Lepiej powiedz mi jaki on jest! – zachęca radośnie, co sprawia, że i Harry się uśmiecha szeroko.

\- Jest… Przystojny. – mówi, a za jego słowami podąża głośne i trochę prześmiewcze ‘ _uuu!_ ’ przyjaciela. – Hej! – burzy się, dając mu kuksańca w bok. – I jest o wiele starszy od nas, więc nie masz co mi tu uuu-ować., wiesz? To nie tak, że zrodzi się z tego wielka miłość.

\- A może dzika namiętność i pasja jak w tych twoich książkach dla dorosłych? – droczy się czarnowłosy chłopak, a Harry’ego oblewa rumieniec.

W zasadzie,  skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nowo przybyły mężczyzna go nie onieśmiela, czy nie wywołuje dziwnego uczucia w jego podbrzuszu, gdy tylko pojawia się na jego drodze. I cóż, może, ale to tylko może, nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ich losy potoczyły się tak jak losy bohaterów z jednej książek, które czytał.

♦

\- Będę wieczorem! Pieniądze na jedzenie masz na stole w kuchni! Tylko pamiętaj, żeby zamówić coś również dla pana Tomlinsona! – głos Gemmy dochodzi z parteru, wraz ze szmerem, gdy krząta się w pośpiechu próbując wyjść jak najszybciej do pracy.

\- Czy powinienem pytać dlaczego dziś wychodzisz, skoro jest sobota? – pyta Harry, leżąc na swoim łóżku w przydługim, wełnianym swetrze, który jest wysłużony równie jak szmata, którą myją podłogi. Głównie Gemma, ale kto by przykuwał do tego uwagę.  Jego głowa znajduje się w nogach łóżka, a jego nagie, długie kończyny oparte są na krzyż o ścianę. Jego palce bawią się rąbkiem swetra, który sięga ledwo za jego pośladki. Zastanawia się właściwie, czemu już nie śpi i czy siostra zawsze musi dopilnować, aby zjadł śniadanie, nawet w dniu wolnym od szkoły. To męczące.

\- I bądź grzeczny! – słyszy ponownie siostrę, która chwilę potem zatrzaskuje drzwi i kolejne, co Harry słyszy to warkot uruchamianego silnika i… Ciszę.

Sięga po gumy, które leżą nad jego głową, wybiera dwie truskawkowe, które wkłada do ust i żuje je zawzięcie, aby po chwili nadmuchać sporych rozmiarów balona, i kiedy ma wypuścić ostatnią porcję powietrza w swój twór, drzwi z naprzeciwka otwierają się szeroko, a on zadziera głowę do góry, wlepiając swoje zielone tęczówki w półnagą sylwetkę dojrzałego mężczyzny. Balon pęka, oblepiając całe jego usta i trochę policzki, i może brodę, i Harry nie dba o to, gdy:

\- W ten sposób też pan dobrze wygląda. – myśli, a może i mówi na głos, widząc go do góry nogami.

Mężczyzna odchrząka niezręcznie.

\- Um, słucham?

\- Pytałem, czy chce pan śniadanie? – zmienia zręcznie temat, przewracając się na brzuch i- _bęc!_  – z głośnym hukiem spada na podłogę, jęcząc przeciągle.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta mężczyzna, podbiegając szybko do chłopca. Łapie go w łokciach i próbuje podnieść, gdy ten podnosi się na swoich kolanach, z podwiniętym swetrem do połowy i niemal gołymi pośladkami. Mężczyzna odchrząka ponownie i szybko odwraca wzrok, gdy zauważa na bladych pośladkach czarny koronkowy materiał.

Harry widzi zmieszanie na jego twarzy, widzi jego zakłopotanie i niemal natychmiast na jego twarz wkrada się szelmowski uśmiech. Zamiera więc w takiej pozycji i spogląda uporczywie na twarz mężczyzny, aż ten w końcu odwraca ją do niego i patrzy prosto w jego tęczówki.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, panie Tomlinson? – pyta bezczelnie i wie, że mężczyzna ma świadomość, że wcale nie powtarza tego pytania względem siebie, a względem niego. Czuje, jak męskie i silne dłonie pchają jego ciało dalej, że staje na klęczkach, a mężczyzna kręci głową i wstaje pośpiesznie.

I nim się ogląda, drzwi do pokoju naprzeciwko zatrzaskują się z głośnym hukiem.

♦

Drzwi do pokoju pana Tomlinsona nie otwierają się aż do późnych godzin wieczornych, kiedy przez ścianę uporczywie przebija się głośna muzyka i jeszcze głośniejszy, przekrzykujący piosenkarza śpiew.  Otwiera je z rozmachem, wciąż będąc w swojej piżamie, tym razem z zarzuconą koszulką i jeszcze szlafrokiem. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Staje w drzwiach i nie ma serca prosić o przyciszenie muzyki, kiedy widzi chłopca skaczącego radośnie po pokoju w rytm muzyki, z dłonią ułożoną w pięść, która zapewne ma służyć jako mikrofon. To wszystko pewnie jest czymś w rodzaju jakiegoś tańca radości, albo coś, myśli sobie Louis, i opiera się o framugę, opierając drugą ręką o drzwi, pozwalając sobie tym samym zawiesić oko na radosnym dziecku.

Żałuje jednak swojej decyzji, kiedy zauważa, że chłopak wciąż ma na sobie jedynie szary sweter. Zastanawia się czy pod nim również wciąż znajduje się damska bielizna, i klnie pod nosem.

I wcale nie pomaga fakt, że gdy Harry go zauważa, nie peszy się, jedynie spogląda na niego figlarnie spod długich rzęs i uśmiecha się, tym swoim uśmiechem, i Louis wie, że ma przejebane.

♦

Dzień za dniem, tydzień po tygodniu i tak robi się z tego miesiąc i jeszcze jeden. Kiedy jednak Gemma przekazuje informacje Louisowi, iż Harry za tydzień wyjeżdża na obóz, czuje pustkę i dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. I, o ile do tej pory starał się unikać chłopaka i uczuć, jakich względem niego rozwijały się w nim, teraz lgnie do niego. I choć wie, że to nieodpowiednie i nie powinno mieć miejsca, wcale nie żałuje, gdy choć przez chwilę ujrzy przez drzwi posturę drobnego chłopca, który krząta się to do łazienki po poranną toaletę z rana, czy z książką w dłoni do ogrodu. Czasem widuje go również w swoim pokoju, gdy nie zamyka drzwi, i Louis skłamałby, gdyby jego wzrok nie unosił się z jego kolejnej recenzji na chłopca.

To po prostu silniejsze od niego.

I kiedy Harry wchodzi do jego pokoju żując ostentacyjnie gumę i uśmiecha się do niego  szeroko, Louis nie może powstrzymać się od jego odwzajemnienia. Odkłada książkę na mały stoliczek, który stoi obok fotela, na którym siedzi i wpatruje się w chłopca z podziwem.

Harry ma na sobie jedynie długie spodnie od piżamy, luźno zawieszone na jego wąskich biodrach, a na lewej jego stopie znajduje się czarny trampek z rozwiązanymi sznurowadłami.

Przeżuwa gumę raz jeszcze, robi kolejnego balona i wciąga go ponownie w usta, formując je w delikatne ‘o’.

\- Panie Tomlinson! – woła, i zakłada ręce na piersi, a Louis ma ochotę się śmiać. W głos, niczym dziecko. – Czy nie widział pan mojego drugiego buta? – pyta, a Louis cóż, po prostu się śmieje kręcąc głową. Harry przełamuje się i na jego twarzy również wkrada się uśmiech, a ręce luźno opadają po bokach jego ciała.

Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, Harry zbliża się do niego i siada na jego kolanach, nogi przerzucając przez podłokietnik, a ręce na szyje Louisa.

\- Czy aby na pewno? – pyta, machając nogami, jakby pokazując, że wciąż mu brakuje jednego buta.

Louis pozwala sobie na chwilę zadumy, śledząc wzrokiem ciało chłopaka, od jego jednej bosej stopy, po tą z butem, po długie nogi ubrane w kremowe spodnie, po blady, nagi tors, jak i długie ręce i  jego twarz. Jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na różowych i pełnych ustach, i aż zaciąga się powietrzem na ich widok. Harry wierci się na nim, przyciskając, umyślnie czy też nie, pośladki do jego krocza, że i on sam musi się poprawić na swoim miejscu. Zaczyna ponownie żuć gumę, a Louis niczym zahipnotyzowany obserwuje, jak jego usta poruszają się, jak rozchylają się i przymykają, i nie może obronić się przed myślami, które wkradają się do jego głowy.

Harry wydaje się porzucić temat buta, gdy pochyla się przed siebie, wciskając swoje pośladki jeszcze bardziej na już wpół twardą erekcję Louisa, i szatyn mógłby przysiąc, że cała ta sytuacja go wręcz bawi. Przymyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu, przełykając ciężko ślinę, gdy chłopiec gwałtownie wraca na swoje miejsce, tym razem z książką na swych kolanach, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czytał Louis. Wraz z tym i głowa Louisa wraca do pionu, gdzie mruga kilkakrotnie, patrząc się na profil chłopaka. Ten odwraca się twarzą do Louisa, i  _oh_ , są tak blisko. Ich twarze są tak blisko.

\- Co pan czyta? – pyta bezczelnie w jego usta, i Louis ma ochotę pochylić się o te kilka milimetrów, by lekko przygryźć te niegrzeczne, niemal rozpustne wargi.

\- Skarb Heretyków. – mówi spokojnie i powoli.

\- Tom Knox? – Harry marszczy brwi. – Ta książka nie miała jeszcze swojej premiery – dodaje, a Louis unosi brwi, będąc pod wrażeniem wiedzy chłopca.

\- Masz rację, jeszcze nie. Dostałem jej kopię wcześniej, by moja recenzja mogła wyjść zaraz po jej premierze.

Harry zadziera głowę do góry i powoli ją opuszcza, w geście zrozumienia.

\- Harry! – słyszą nagle głos Gemmy z dołu, i chłopak płoszy się, nie bardziej niż Louis, wyjmuje gumę z buzi i wciska ją gdzieś pomiędzy stronami książki zamykając ją i szybko uciekając do swojego pokoju.

Louis łapie książkę, która groziła upadkiem z jego kolan, gdy w drzwiach pojawia się kobieta.

\- Widziałeś może Harry’ego? – pyta, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Um, nie? – odpowiada, czując jak kawałek wystającej gumy spomiędzy kartek przykleja się do jego wnętrza dłoni. – Może spróbuj w jego pokoju?  - sugeruje, a Gemma bierze to jako dobrą radę i odwraca się na pięcie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

♦

Na dwa dni przed wyjazdem Harry’ego, w domu zostają tylko oni. Gemma tuż przed wyjściem rzuciła krótko ‘będę dopiero jutro!’, i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, a Louis poczuł, jakby został zamknięty z Harrym w złotej klatce. Bo o ile czas spędzony z Harrym wydaje się czymś, czego pragnie, jest również przerażony tym, co może się stać. Zdaje się, że jego resztki kontroli nad tą sytuacją wyślizgują się z jego rąk niebezpiecznie, sekunda po sekundzie.

\- Co robisz? – pada pytanie, a wraz z nim na miękką kanapę opada ciało chłopaka, z nogami przełożonymi przez kolana Louisa. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i odwraca głowę w jego stronę, widząc jak chłopak opiera plecy o podłokietnik i wpatruje się w niego z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem pod nosem.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy przechodzili na Ty, Haroldzie – mówi poważnie, próbując zignorować sposób, w jaki Harry układa swoje nagie stopy na jego udzie, jak jego prawa noga wślizguje się pomiędzy jego uda, tak blisko jego krocza.

\- A ja nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci mówić na mnie Harold.

Jednak zanim może tam dotrzeć, stopy znikają, a Louis czuje, jakby ktoś przywrócił mu dostęp powietrza. Nie na długo, gdyż tuż przy jego twarzy chwilę później pojawia się on. Czuje jego oddech na swoim policzku, jak przenosi się w stronę jego ucha, i gdy porusza ustami, czuje jak jego wargi muskają jego płatek.

\- Możemy przejść na zupełnie inny poziom. – szepcze, a Louis czuje, jak jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz.- Może… Może mnie pan nazywać  Lolitą, panie Tomlinson, co pan na to? – proponuje, i Louis musi poprawić się na swoim miejscu, dyskretnie poprawiając swoje spodnie, gdy czuje, że jego penis drga niebezpiecznie na określenia Lolita, czy Pan Tomlinson.

\- Oh. – wzdycha, siląc się na obojętny ton – Może powiesz mi jeszcze, że ty będziesz nazywał mnie swoim tatusiem, co? – prycha.

\- Tatusiem? – Harry siada na swoich kostkach nieco zdziwiony. – Więc to cię kręci? – pyta, pochylając się nad Louisem raz jeszcze i szepcząc do jego ucha: - Tatusiu?

Nim jednak szatyn może zareagować, chłopak zeskakuje z kanapy i chichocząc głośno biegnie po schodach na górę, gdzie zatrzaskuje drzwi, prawdopodobnie do swojego pokoju.

♦

Dochodzi niemal północ, kiedy jego powieki zaczynają uparcie zsuwać się w dół, przysłaniając mu widok na włączony telewizor. W chwili, w której jego broda ześlizguje się z jego ręki podpartej na podłokietniku, decyduje, że czas przenieść się do łóżka.

Sięga więc po pilota i wyłącza telewizor, by po chwili leniwie i wciąż z na wpółprzymkniętymi powiekami wlec się po schodach. Wraz z każdym kolejnym stopniem  do jego uszu zaczyna docierać coraz to głośniejszy szelest w akompaniamencie chichotu przerywany co jakiś czas odgłosem zasuwanych szuflad. Gdy jego noga postaje w końcu na podłodze pierwszego piętra, zamiera w półkroku, z lewą ręką wciąż utkwioną na poręczy. Jego niebieskie tęczówki znikają co chwilę za powiekami, które unoszą się do góry i opadają, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Przed nim rozpościerają się otwarte drzwi do sypialni Gemmy, gdzie tuż przy komodzie, w chwili obecnej, Harry okręca się na pięcie przykładając do swojego drobnego ciała czarną, rozkloszowaną sukienkę w białe grochy na dużych i grubych ramiączkach. Usta Louisa rozchylają się, a spomiędzy nich, mógłby przysiąc, że zaczyna cieknąc ślina, gdy Harry, wdzięcząc się do lustra zawieszonego nad komodą, obraca się do niego tyłem w swoim piruecie, ukazując mu swoją pupę w czarnych, satynowych majtkach, unoszących jego pupę lekko do góry i czarnych pończochach, pięknie wykończonych koronką w połowie jego ud, sprawiając, że jego nogi ciągną się do samego nieba.

Louis przełyka głośno ślinę, a chichot z ust Harry’ego wydaje się ulecieć bezpowrotnie, gdy chłopak staje wreszcie płasko na swoich stopach, przodem do mężczyzny, mocno przyciskając sukienkę do swojego brzucha. Jego oczy w przekomiczny sposób otwierają się szeroko, jego usta formują w krągłe ‘o’, policzki rumienią się, a loki rozkładają bujnie przez sztuczny wiatr wywołany okręcaniem się dookoła jego głowy.

\- P-pan Tomlinson. – jąka się, biorąc powoli krok do tyłu, gdy widzi, jak Louis stawia wreszcie drugą stopę na pierwszym piętrze i po chwili namysłu pewnie rusza przed siebie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – J-ja- próbuje coś powiedzieć, na marne jednak, gdy chwilę później zostaje przyciśnięty do  ściany, a na jego malinowe wargi napierają szorstkie i suche usta mężczyzny. Wydawałoby się, że go odepchnie, wydawałoby się, że wrośnie w ziemię, jednak spomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się jęk tak obsceniczny, tak potrzebujący, że mężczyzna odsuwa się od niego natychmiast. Ich klatki piersiowe unoszą się w górę i w dół w nierównym rytmie, a Louis spogląda na proszące spojrzenie Harry’ego, na jego rozchylone, zwilżone usta i mentalnie przewraca oczami, klnąc przy tym pod nosem.

\- Niemogęniemogę. – szepcze bez tchu, kręcąc głową i odsuwając się do tyłu.

Harry słyszy jak mówi coś niezrozumiale, i wkrótce znika za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Chciałby coś powiedzieć, chciałby go zatrzymać, ale nie może. Jedyne, na co może się zdobyć to mały uśmiech i delikatne muśnięcie warg opuszkami palców.

♦

Louis zaciska usilnie swoje powieki w dniu wyjazdu Harry’ego.  Przewraca się z lewej na prawą, a potem z prawej na lewą stronę. Wreszcie odrzuca swoją kołdrę na bok i rozkłada się płasko na środku łóżka, z każdą kończyną skierowaną w inny jego koniec. Jest dobrze. Jest wygodnie.

I wcale nie marszczy brwi, gdy słyszy krzyki Gemmy ponaglające Harry’ego i jego chichot, podśmiewający się z siostry. Wcale nie walczy z wewnętrznym pragnieniem wstania, otworzenia drzwi i przyciśnięcia do ściany tego chłopca, całując go na pożegnanie wygłodniale.

Może trochę.

I gdy słyszy, jak Harry zbiega po schodach, jego wyraz twarzy relaksuje się, a on sam zaskakuje się przyłapując się na uśmiechu. Myśli, że być może nie będzie takie złe, gdy wstanie i podejdzie do okna. Tylko na chwilę. Krótką chwilę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego wsiadającego do samochodu, by móc pożegnać się z nim mentalnie na kolejne dwa tygodnie.

Nie zastanawiając się chwili dłużej wyślizguje się z łóżka w swoich czarnych bokserkach i ze zmierzwionymi włosami podchodzi do okna. Lekko odsuwa zawieszoną w nim firankę i śmieje się pod nosem, gdy widzi, jak Harry próbuje wepchnąć do bagażnika kolejną wypchaną torbę.  Kiedy wreszcie mu się udaje, uśmiecha się i zamyka samochód, mrucząc coś pod nosem, gdy Gemma znów unosi na niego swój głos.

Chwilę później jego drobna postać wślizguje się na miejsce na tyłach auta, tuż za miejscem kierowcy, i  kiedy jego głowa spoczywa na rękach, ułożonych na schowanej szybie w drzwiach, jego zielone tęczówki wędrują w górę, a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Gemma chce ruszać, a Harry otwiera drzwi i przebiega przez ich marnie wykończony ogródek przed domem,  wkrótce przekraczając próg domu.

Louis odsuwa się momentalnie od okna o 180 stopni, opierając swoje nagie plecy o ścianę. Jego klatka piersiowa faluje w zawrotnym tempie, a jego oddech węźle w gardle, gdy w drzwiach jego pokoju pojawia się młody chłopak.

Jak zwykle, ostentacyjnie żuje gumę, a jego kąciki ust idą do góry w szerokim, i niemal szaleńczym uśmiechu, w akompaniamencie hipnotyzujących tęczówek, które zdają się błyszczeć czymś niebezpiecznym. Louis nie ma czasu na przemyślenia, bo oto ta drobna postać, ten młody chłopiec z drzwi naprzeciwko, chwilę później napiera na jego wargi, przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Ręce Harry’ego oplatają go w jego talii, i Louis uśmiecha się do pocałunku, tak niedoświadczonego, i zarazem tak wygłodniałego, gdy czuje! jak chłopak unosi się w górę delikatnie, stając na palcach, aby pogłębić pieszczotę. Mężczyzna przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, chwilę później odsuwając się od niego.

I już rozchyla usta, kiedy Harry odsuwa się od niego, robi kilka kroków w tył, jego oczy dosłownie uśmiechają się do niego, gdy jego wargi, spomiędzy nich wyślizguje się kolejny różowy balon, i Louis chichocze pod nosem, spuszczając głowę i kręcąc nią. On jest niemożliwy, myśli.

\- Baw się dobrze? – mówi, ale gdy unosi głowę, chłopaka już przy nim nie ma, a zza okna słychać warkot uruchamianego silnika.

♦

Louis słyszy, jak kropla wody odłącza się od większej jej ilości i leci w dół, z głośnym pluskiem roztrzaskując się o powłokę zmywaka ze stali szlachetnej, a odgłos ten roznosi się boleśnie dla jego uszu po całym domu. Zaciska powieki i próbuje przywrócić swój umysł do pracy, starając się skupić na pisaniu kolejnej recenzji. Ale wtem słyszy kolejną kroplę, i jeszcze jedną. Ciska więc ze złością długopisem w biurko i wstaje gwałtownie, sprawiając, że krzesło odsuwa się za nim, niemal aż do łóżka. Ciężkie kroki prowadzą go na zewnątrz pomieszczenia, po schody, aż do kuchni na parterze, gdzie otwiera szafkę pod zlewem i wyciąga narzędzia.

Kilka, a może i kilkanaście przekleństw później, kilka wymsknięć się klucza z ręki, oraz kilka przerw na odpoczynek później – mówiąc, czasem odmierzanym przez zwykłych ludzi – godzinę później, do domu wchodzi Gemma, która przystaje jeszcze w progu, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie.

\- Panie Tomlinson? – pyta niepewnie, widząc postać odwróconą do niej plecami.

\- Kurwa! – klnie wniebogłosy Louis, klucz wymyka mu się z ręki, lądując z głośnym łoskotem w zlewie, a jego ciało obraca się w kierunku kobiety. Unosi prawą rękę i wierzchem dłoni przeciera zroszone potem czoło, zgarniając przy tym kilka kosmyków swoich włosów, które przylepiają się do skóry. Jego niebieskie tęczówki ze zrezygnowaniem spoglądają na Gemmę, która widać, że walczy z uśmiechem, wpełzającym na jej twarz mimo jej woli. – Kran. – mówi krótko, wskazując  kciukiem za siebie. – Cieknie.

\- Oh. – Gemma zdaje się zrozumieć problem dopiero po chwili. Robi kilka kroków naprzód i kładzie torby z zakupami na kanapę w salonie, kierując się zaraz do kuchni. – Zajmę się tym. – mówi z uśmiechem, tak łagodnie, tak przyjemnie, że Louis ma ochotę strzelić sobie z płaskiej ręki. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? – pyta jeszcze po chwili.

\- Nie. – Louis odpowiada krótko. – I dziękuję. – mówi, a potem kieruje się ku schodom. Jednak, gdy jego prawa stopa ląduje na pierwszym stopniu odwraca się lekko i zza ramienia pyta: - Harry się coś odzywał?

Następuje chwila ciszy, podczas której ma wrażenie, a może i nawet pewność, że kobieta marszczy brwi, i nawet przystopuje swoich czynności, ale w końcu odpowiada:

\- Nie? – mówi, odwracając się i posyłając mu serdeczny uśmiech. – Na obozie jest zakaz używania telefonów, ale jestem pewna, że daje sobie radę. – mówi, a Louis posyła jej lekko wymuszony uśmiech.

Nie mówi nic więcej,  Louis nie spodziewa się także większej ilości informacji dlatego też wraca do swojego pokoju.

Gdy zasiada ponownie na swoim przysuniętym do biurka na nowo krześle, słyszy ciszę. Ciszę wypełnioną cichym krzątaniem się Gemmy na parterze. Zza okna słychać ptaki, śpiewające melodię tak wdzięczną, które siedzą zapewne na gałęzi tuż za jego szybą, i Louis myśli, że to chyba jabłoń, z której Harry pewnego dnia obiecał mu upiec szarlotkę. Uśmiecha się na tą myśl.

Jego prawa dłoń odnajduje porzucony długopis i natychmiast zawiesza się nad pustą kartką, którą wyjmuje spod stosu tych zapisanych. Waha się chwilę, nim długopis przywiera do papieru.

Z nieobecnością chłopaka radzi sobie, robiąc to, co robi najlepiej – pisząc.

I kiedy ściąga mały kluczyk, zawieszony na cienkim rzemyku na swojej szyi, otwierając szufladę po prawej stronie, tą na dole,  składa dopiero, co zapisaną kartkę na dwie części, i wkłada do koperty. Po krótkim spojrzeniu w szufladę zapisuje na kopercie numer trzydzieści cztery i starannie chowa ją do biurka, zamykając szufladę z powrotem na klucz.

Nie zapisuje dla kogo jest list. Cała ich szuflada przeznaczona jest dla jednej osoby.

_Dla Harry’ego._

♦

Kilka dni później, Louis schodzi na parter zastając  w salonie Gemmę z nietęgą miną, twarz w połowie schowana w prawej dłoni, którą opiera na kolanie, siedząc po turecku. Wokół niej leżą dokumenty, zwykłe kartki papieru, czy też rozerwane koperty. Z ust kobiety wydostaje się niezadowolony jęk, kiedy ukradkiem spogląda na dokument trzymany w drugiej dłoni, aż wreszcie rzuca go za siebie.

\- Ciężki poranek? – Louis odzywa się, puszczając się poręczy, wreszcie lądując płasko na ziemi.

\- Gorzej być nie mogło. – mamrocze pod nosem kobieta, a Louis uśmiecha się do siebie. Przechodzi przez salon ubrany w czarną koszulę zapiętą na guziki pod samą szyję, której końce wsunięte zostały starannie w czarne dżinsy. Górę od dołu oddziela jedynie czarny skórzany pasek, i przyglądając mu się z boku, można by było pomyśleć, że wybiera się na pogrzeb. Myśl ta wcale nie poprawia humoru Gemmie.

Louis zatrzymuje się w otwartej na salon kuchni i odkręca kran, wlewając wodę do czajnika.

\- Kawy? – rzuca za siebie.

\- Dzięki, dwie kostki cukru. – odpowiada Gemma i Louis słyszy, jak kobieta odkłada papiery i wstaje, pojawiając się u jego boku po chwili. Louis odwraca głowę w prawo, widząc, jak kobieta  marszczy brwi patrząc na zawieszony na ścianie kalendarz. – Cholera jasna! – klnie na głos, a Louis zakręca wodę i odkłada czajnik na miejsce, włączając go.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera! – powtarza Gemma i obraca się na pięcie, niemal rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, które i tak są już w nieładzie, przepasane czarną chustką z kokardką po prawej stronie. – Dziś jest sobota! – jęczy, a Louis uśmiecha się.

\- To chyba dobrze? – pyta, unosząc się delikatnie na palcach i sięgając z szafki zawieszonej na ścianie po dwa kubki.

\- Harry! – krzyczy – Miałam odebrać Harry’ego, dziś ostatni dzień jego obozu! – lamentuje. – Kurwajegomać. Która godzina?

Louis spogląda na zegarek na nadgarstku.

\- Przed dziesiątą rano, o której miałaś go odebrać?

\- Za godzinę? – mówi, niemal pytając i krzywi się lekko. Harry był oddalony od Londynu jakieś cztery godziny drogi.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że chłopak sobie poczeka. – Louis chichocze, ale widząc minę Gemmy, która ciężko wypuszcza powietrze przez usta, dodaje – Mogę po niego pojechać, jeśli chcesz. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. – i wzrusza ramionami.

Gemma chce zapytać, czy aby na pewno, ale przegryza wargę.

\- Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? – pyta, bojąc się, że mężczyzna za chwilę się rozmyśli.

\- Jasne. – szatyn odpowiada krótko – Napisz mi tylko adres.

Dziewczyna szybko łapie za ołówek i kartkę, mamrocząc coś o konieczności poszukania zagubionych dokumentów.

♦

Louis nie może odgadnąć wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego, gdy chłopak zauważa samochód, ale zdecydowanie może powiedzieć, że chłopak blednie, gdy za kierownicą zauważa jego, nie Gemmę. Jego trzymany wciąż na ramieniu plecak opada obok na ziemię, a on sam wchodzi na leśną ścieżk, stojąc przodem do samochodu i patrząc tępym wyrazem twarzy. Wraz, gdy Louis zbliża się do chłopaka, zauważa mężczyznę, który żywo gestykuluje dłońmi, i odwraca się, gdy tylko widzi poczynania kędzierzawego. Sam blednie, a jego prawa ręka wykonuje zamach, gest, który wyraża równie dobrze zrezygnowane ‘ahh’, i wkrótce mężczyzna znika pośród drewnianych domków.

Louis zatrzymuje samochód i wysiada z niego, powoli, jakby oczekując wyjaśnień, co właśnie tutaj zaszło, ale Harry fuka pod nosem, zakłada ręce na pierś i żwawym krokiem podąża na miejsce pasażera, po czym zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Brwi szatyna unoszą się wysoko niemal pod linię włosów, nie pyta jednak o nic, wychodzi zza drzwi i robi kilka kroków do przodu, podnosząc z ziemi plecak.  Jeszcze pochylony spogląda za ramię, przyłapując Harry’ego na wpatrywaniu się w niego, chłopak jednak szybko odwraca głowę z obrażoną miną.

♦

Gdy martwą ciszę przerywają dźwięki obscenicznego żucia gumy i cholernie głośnego robienia balonów, które pękają co chwilę, Louis zbiera się na odwagę, aby odwrócić głowę w lewą stronę i spojrzeć na chłopaka.

Nogi Harry’ego leżą wygodnie rozłożone na desce rozdzielczej, on sam zsunięty nieco z siedzenia pasażera, bawi się gumką zaplątaną między palcami, zwykłą recepturką. Nerwowo, Louis by rzekł, gdyby ktokolwiek by go spytał.

Jego wzrok śledzi jego ręce od dłoni po nadgarstki, aż – czekaj – wraca z powrotem na nadgarstki, gdzie marszczy brwi.

\- Skąd te siniaki? – pyta z dziwną odwagą w głosie, a Harry zamiera. Jego usta na wpół rozchylone zamierają w miejscu z gumą w środku, jego wyraz twarzy mówi, jakby czegoś się bał, i Louis widzi! jak napręża gumkę między palcami zbyt mocno, aż ta pęka, a on sam rzuca ją gdzieś za siebie

Między nimi po raz kolejny zapada cisza, tym razem cięższa, przybierająca na gęstości z sekundy na sekundę, i Louis mógłby przysiąc, że w tej chwili mógłby ją przeciąć nożem.

\- Nie zapytasz się jak się bawiłem? – Harry odzywa się po chwili, nagle odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Głowa wprawiona w ruch wprawia i w ruch jego czekoladowe loki, które odsłaniają brunatny siniak na jego szyi po jego prawej stronie.

\- Więc. – Louis zaczyna, odchrząkając niezręcznie – Jak było? – rzuca z przymusu, wzrok  odrywając od chłopca i przenosząc go na drogę.

\- Jeśli pytasz się, czy widziałem czyjegoś penisa, odpowiedź brzmi tak. – mówi niewzruszony, między jednym balonem a drugim. Louis dławi się własną śliną, a samochód przez chwilę ląduję niemal na drugiej połowie drogi, gdzie samochody poruszają się w drugim kierunku.

\- Ty, c-co? – wyrzuca z siebie, nie wiedząc, czy spoglądać na drogę czy na Harry’ego. Kątem oka łapie znudzony wyraz twarzy chłopca, widzi w nim coś niepokojącego i ma ochotę spytać, co tak naprawdę stało się na tym cholernym zapomnianym przez boga obozie, nie wiadomo gdzie.

Szatyn widzi, jak chłopiec  wyjmuje z ust gumę do żucia, trzymając ją między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem lewej ręki, opartej na podłokietniku na drzwiach i opuszcza lekko rękę, oblepiając gumą klamkę od drzwi. Louis posyła mu karcące spojrzenie, ale kędzierzawy jedynie wzrusza ramionami i odwraca głowę na lewą stronę, patrząc się za okno.

\- Miałeś rację, mówiąc, że obozy są pełne wrażeń. – mówi zagadkowo, niemal cynicznie, a Louis marszczy brwi. – Cholernie zabawne.n– dodaje po chwili, a Louis ma wrażenie, że jeśli nie porozmawia z nim za chwilę na poważnie i na spokojnie, wybuchnie. Przed jego oczami przelatuje szybko napis mówiący o hotelu niedaleko, więc nie waha się, nim pyta:

\- Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli do domu dotrzemy dopiero jutro?

Słyszy prychnięcie i bierze to za zgodę.

♦

Harry otwiera drzwi do pokoju pierwszy, wchodzi w głąb pomieszczenia i rozgląda się dookoła, okręcając na pięcie z rękoma rozłożonymi szeroko, jakby prezentował miejsce mężczyźnie. Louis wchodzi za nim i, uśmiechając się niepewnie, kładzie jego plecak zaraz obok drzwi. Następnie odwraca się i zamyka je na klucz, przedłużając czynność dłużej niż trzeba, kupując sobie czas do namysłu. Coś w tym chłopcu jest nie tak, myśli.

Gdy odwraca się ponownie do chłopca ten rzuca się na łóżko, rozkładając się wygodnie, i Louis ma ochotę zaśmiać się w głos, ponieważ wygląda jakby za chwilę miał zrobić odcisk anioła w śniegu. Harry jednak ma pusty wyraz twarzy, wpatruje się w śnieżnobiały sufit bez wyrazu, a jego ręce faktycznie chwilę później wędrują w dół i w górę.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech i sam rozgląda się po niewielkim, aczkolwiek wystarczającym jak dla nich dwóch, pomieszczeniu. Ściany, podobnie jak sufit, pokryte zostały białą farbą, na ścianie po prawej znajduje się ogromne okno, rozciągające się niemal po całej jej powierzchni, na środku postawione zostało łóżko z ciemnego drewna, z ciemnym, pasującym kolorem, zagłówkiem pociągniętym aż do połowy ściany.  Naprzeciwko łóżka powieszony został na odpowiedniej wysokości telewizor pokaźnych rozmiarów, a tuż pod nim postawiono długie biurko z dwoma krzesłami i zestawem do zaparzania kawy.

Standardowo, myśli.

Powoli odwraca głowę na lewo, widząc ciągnącą się niemal na pół pokoju szafę, a w kącie, po jego lewej stronie znajdują się drzwi. Zapewne do łazienki.

\- To.– słyszy nagle z przesadnie przeciągniętym ‘o’. – Co będziemy robić? – Harry kończy, podnosząc się tak, że jego ciało podparte jest na łokciach.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Louis marszczy brwi, pogłębiając grymas, gdy widzi, jak chłopak zsuwa się z łóżka i na klęczkach sunie do niego.

\- Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. – Harry mówi niskim, niemal uwodzicielskim głosem. Louis ująłby go za uwodzicielski, gdyby nie fakt, że jest w nim coś. Smutek, tak jakby. – Każdy tego chce. – mówi. – Ty tego chcesz. – kontynuuje, będąc nie dalej niż metr od mężczyzny. – Prawda, Louis? Chcesz tego? – dopytuje w chwili, w której jego drobne dłonie lądują na klamrze paska od spodni mężczyzny.

♦

Louis nie rozumie, kogo ma przy swoim boku. Wpatruje się w chłopca, powiedziałby, że w tego samego, te same czekoladowe loki, porcelanowa twarz z zaróżowionymi policzkami, delikatne, pulchne usta, drobny nosek.  Jego długie, ciemne rzęsy, które spoczywają na jego policzkach, powieki skrywające jego zielone tęczówki. Wszystko wydaje się takie same, a zarazem tak inne. Stracił tę niewinność, tę dziecięcą pogodę ducha i ciekawość świata.

Louis widzi jak jego naga klatka piersiowa, przepasana w połowie kołdrą porusza się rytmicznie w górę i w dół,  czuje jego oddech na swojej dłoni, która delikatnie gładzi jego rękę, umieszczoną pod jego głową.

Louis wpatruje się w niego, w jego siniaki na nadgarstku, i chociaż nie dał tego po sobie poznać, siniaki na żebrach zauważył już wcześniej, gdy chłopak ściągał koszulkę do snu.

Zaciąga się powietrzem, postanawiając z ciężkim sercem, że to nie jego miejsce na rozpoczęcie tej historii, a Harry’ego, który opowie mu, jeśli będzie gotowy.

I z tym, układa się na boku i zamyka oczy, a ostatnim, co widzi jest obraz śpiącego Harry’ego.

♦

Nietypowym porankiem Louis nazwałby poranek, w którym budzi go dźwięk telefonu z nadchodzącym połączeniem od jego dawno zapomnianej matki – wedle jej życzenia, gdyby ktokolwiek pytał. Nietypowe byłoby to, gdyby obudził się w wielkim i wygodnym łożu, łaskotany przez morską bryzę i promienie słoneczne otulające jego ciało. Nie wie jednak, jak nazwać to, co stało się porankiem dziewiętnastego lipca dwutysięcznego piętnastego roku.

Jego sen został brutalnie przerwany gdzieś w połowie, a uczucie błogości, które czuł zostało wyrwane z niego, niczym serce z klatki piersiowej. Jego tęczówki ukazały się światu zamglone, jeszcze śniące, a on sam otumaniony, wśród głośnych krzyków, tych groźnych i tych innych, proszących głosem tak znanym, dudniącym  w jego uszach jego imieniem. Rozgląda się, widząc jedynie postacie o niewyraźnych konturach, zlewających się w jedną, niejasną całość. Wśród nich widzi blade ciało, owinięte prześcieradłem, i mógłby przysiąc, że ktoś wyciąga ku niemu histerycznie ręce.

On sam czuje uścisk, czuje, jak duża i silna dłoń owija się w jego łokciu, podrywając jego ciało do góry. Niemal instynktownie spogląda w stronę bladego ciała, które po chwili, gdy jego obraz staje się coraz bardziej ostrzejszy, okazuje się Harrym, i nim ma możliwość zatopić się w pogrążonych strachem zielonych tęczówkach, słyszy ciche ‘przepraszam’ spomiędzy jego różowych warg, które nie do końca trafia do jego uszu, gdy w tej niemal przez wieczność trwającej chwili, niemal w jak zwolnionym tempie pojawia się obraz kobiety, zapłakanej, przestraszonej oraz przepełnionej gniewem, która rzuca w niego stertą kartek, wykrzykując w niego różne epitety, formujące się w niezrozumiały ciąg słów, spośród których Louis wyłapuje słowa takie jak ‘pedofil’ czy ‘zboczeniec’.  Louis nic nie rozumie, ale kiedy spogląda w dół, na podłogę, widzi kartki papieru, pomięte, niektóre podarte i rozpoznaje na nich swoje pismo, a wśród nich swoje listy, które powinny spoczywać na dnie szuflady jego biurka na obrzeżach Londynu.

Mężczyzna, który szarpie jego ciałem bezlitośnie, przeciskając go przez drzwi okazuje się być policjantem, podobnie, jak kilka innych mężczyzn wokół. Gdy tylko przekraczają próg, jego ręce zostają w nienaturalny sposób wygięte do tyłu, a nadgarstki owinięte zimną stalą, ograniczającą jego ruchy. Jego głowa zostaje pchnięta w dół, a on sam pchnięty w przód, poprowadzony po schodach wprost na parking, gdzie czekają na niego otwarte drzwi policyjnego samochodu.

Zostaje dosłownie wepchnięty do środka, gdzie opada na prawy bok, i gdy niechętnie, wciąż w amoku, poprawia się na miejscu i wygląda za szybę, w drzwiach na pierwszym piętrze widzi zapłakanego chłopca w objęciach swojej siostry.

Chłopca, który okazał się być jego zgubą.


End file.
